1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an auxiliary washing device in a washing machine, and more particularly to an auxiliary washing device having a washing bar for striking laundry accommodated in a washing tub.
2. Prior Art
Generally, a washing machine which accommodates laundry and performs washing and dehydrating operations has, as shown in FIG. 1, an outer tub 110 installed in a casing 100, a washing tub 120 installed in the outer tub 110 for accommodating laundry and water, a pulsator 130 mounted on a bottom of the washing tub 120 for rotating the washing water in the washing tub 120, a driving motor 130 disposed under the outer tub 110 for driving the pulsator 130, and a gear assembly 150 for transmitting the power of the driving motor 140 selectively to the pulsator 130 and the washing tub 120. In the washing operation, the power of the driving motor 140 is transmitted to the pulsator 130 through the gear assembly 150 in order to rotate the pulsator 130, by which vortical air flow is generated in the washing tub 120. The pulsator 130 may possibly be rotated in bilateral directions according to the operation of the driving motor 140. The washing operation of the laundry accommodated in the washing tub 120 is performed by the vortical water flow generated by the pulsator 130.
In the dehydrating operation, the power of the driving motor 140 is transmitted to both the washing tub 120 and the pulsator 130, so the washing tub 120 is rotated together with the pulsator 130 at a high speed. The dehydrating operation is performed by centrifugal force generated in that situation.
In such a conventional washing machine, strong water flow is generated in the lower area of the washing tub 120, but water flow is weak in the upper area of the washing tub 120 since the pulsator 130 is rotated in the lower part of the washing tub 120. Thus, if the amount of the laundry is great, the washing operation is efficiently performed in the lower part of the washing tub 120, but is not efficiently performed in the upper part of the washing tub 120. Moreover, according to the tendency that the size of a washing machine has become larger, the washing tub 120 of great capacity is adopted, so the laundry is not efficiently washed by the pulsator 130 installed in the bottom of the washing tub 120.